fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Macaron-I
Warning: Cringe Macaron-I & Cheese is the second episode of Morphers. Synopsis Everyone is enjoying special cookies called Macaron-I (a combination of a cookie and pasta). Florence gives the last Macaron-I to Kristian, but then freaks out, as that was the last Macaron-I. Afterwards, Kristian retreats underground to eat his snack, but Zoe snags it, causing Kristian to break his teeth. Zoe is head butted away by Sheldon, who is then punched away by Vanessa, who is then electrocuted into a stone by Zak. The Christians then combine into their Merph form and chase Zak. However, Tess and Vincent manage to catch up with them and the Ernest Village morph into their Merph form. The Ingrid Village then shows up, and the rumble begins. Eventually, every Morpher splits (out of exhaustion), and then a dizzy Zoe accidentally sits on the last Macaron-I, causing everyone to commit suicide. They then see a Norpher with a new box of Macaron-Is, and give chase (again). Trivia * Vanessa is killed by Zak, despite the two being shown to be married in Poophole. * This is the first appearance of the Ernests, a Norpher and all Merphs from Generation 1. * Even though every Morpher in Generation 1 was in this episode, Sebastian and Tess are speechless (not counting the ending). * Florence has two Amigo Cristiano: one is Kristian, the other is Sebastian. * This is the second episode with a food issue (the first being Fruit-Nut). * The Christians Merph is the first Merph to appear in the series and throughout the episode. * This is the first appearance of the Large Stone, and the first time it is seen being used. * This episode is the only episode to have all three Merphs from a Generation. Transcript Morphers are sitting on a stone formation, eating Macaron-Is. Zoe: These Macaron-Is are insanely epic! (Eats hers.) Vincent: I love Macaron-Is! (Eats his.) Kristian: Oh, so good! I want another. Florence: Que me carga que usted, mi Christian compadre. We have got plenty... (Dumps one into her fingers from the crate, then realizes it is the last Macaron-I) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's our last Macaron-I! the Morphers’ eyes grow wide as they gulp and stare at Kristian. He quickly burrows down into a cavern, and lands on a stone. Kristian: The last Macaron-I... (Opens wide to eat it, Zoe zooms in and beats him up, Kristian's teeth shatter.) Zoe: Macaron-I! (Spins it on her finger and prepares to eat it, Sheldon suddenly burrows from above her and knocks her into the atmosphere. He catches the Macaron-I while Zoe falls in the background, screaming.) Sheldon: Macaron... Vanessa: (Punches Sheldon away.) ...''I! ''(She hears a charging sound and looks back. Zak fires a bolt of lightning from his electricity hat, electrocuting Vanessa and making her crash into a stone and shatter. The Macaron-I lands on the ground, and he picks it up.) Zak: Maca... zzz ...Ron-I! Christians dig up from the ground and touch their Cubit, turn into bowling pins until bowling ball rolls them over, and Merph. Christian Merph: Macaron-I! [Zak starts screaming while running. The Christian Merph turns into a boulder, rolling behind him. He looks to his side, Tess and Vincent are running to him, Tess holding a Morpher Wheel. The two of them tackle Zak out of the way as the Christian Merph makes a leap in the direction where Zak was. In a flash of light, the Ernest Merph is formed, and shocks itself. From offscreen, a blast of flames comes out, and the Ingrid Merph is formed. She breathes more flames, then looks down, her eyes shining bright.] Ingrid Merph: Ooh! Macaron-I! three Merphes run towards the Macaron-I and tackle it. A cloud of dust forms, with lightning, stone fragments, and flames blasting through it. Eventually, it clears. Everyone is deMerphed, and all but Zoe are lying on the ground. Zoe stumbles in. Zoe: (Dazed.) ''That was great, guys. So much fun... ''(Lands on Macaron-I, breaking it.) gasps as Zoe stands up. Macaron-I crumbs are now where the Macaron-I was. They all put guns to their heads. Zoe: (Sadly.) ''Macaron-I... ''suddenly hear a crunching noise and look around. A Norpher is sitting on a stone, eating a container of Macaron-Is. He grows shocked when he notices the Morphers. Cut to over a hill, he’ i running away, clutching the cube. Morphers: ''(Jumping up over the hill.) ''Macaron-I!!!